1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety link device. It also relates to an aircraft equipped with such a safety link device.
2. Background
In the prior art, it is known to use connecting rod-shackle assemblies to link a first vibrating member of a structure to a second member of that structure, for example the engine of a vehicle to a part of the vehicle. More particularly, connecting rod-shackle assemblies are used between an aeronautic load such as a turbojet engine and a structural element such as a pylon for attachment to the aircraft. The attachment between the aircraft structure and the engine is achieved by means of a shackle, which picks up the forces along one axis, and at least one connecting rod or rocker bar that transfers the forces in a plane containing the axis of the shackle.
Furthermore, it is also known in the prior art to use failure-protection assemblies (also commonly known as “fail-safe” in English terminology), wherein the link elements are doubled in parallel, so that, when one of the two elements is broken, the other element is able to continue to perform their common function in the link device.
Particularly in the case of an attachment using a shackle and a connecting rod, it is known to double the shackle, but only in rigid manner. Because of the rigidity of the shackle, the vibrations produced in particular by the operation of the load are transmitted into the attachment pylon. The vibrations produced are then able to reach the entire structure of the airplane.